


Forgiveness

by ShipWreckSarah



Category: Dickinson (TV), Emily Dickinson And Sue
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Post episode 10, SO MUCH FLUFF, love is love, playful banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipWreckSarah/pseuds/ShipWreckSarah
Summary: Set after season 2 episode 10. Emily and Sue forgive each other and find a new sense of freedom in each other as well as from others.
Relationships: Emily Dickinson & Susan Gilbert Dickinson, Emily and Sue - Relationship, emisue - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Sue scooted down to slot one of her legs between Emily’s placing a soft kiss on the girls cheek before nuzzling into her neck. Emily smiled,a content sigh escaping her lips, before instinctively turning to place a gentle kiss on her forehead as she did so she could feel sues smile effectively widen. That was the moment Emily confirmed that yes she in fact did feel bad for the dead today because if this is what living was like then she never wanted to die. Never wanted to be peeled away from the perfect fit of Sue’s body against her own. The way Sue did everything and made every small adjustment in her position to get impossibly close to Emily. She never wanted to forget the gentle weight of Emily’s limbs draped upon her body like a painters brush to canvas. 

As the beginnings of a poem sprung to Emily’s mind she wrapped her free arm around Sue pulling her even closer if possible, but she did not move. She had all the time in the world to write the poem dancing through her mind. Right now however she wanted to be with sue and sue alone. Emily’s eyes drifted shut for the first time in weeks and as sleep started to over come her she drew lazy circles on Sues lower back that became less and less as sleep lulled her under. She gave the girl in her arms one more squeeze before she succumb to the warmth and weight of sue. There was no need for the blanket that covered them for sue ignited a fire within Emily that simply could not be put out. That fire was love and it hummed with heat everywhere Sues body touched her own.

Sue raised her head ever so slightly to gaze at the sleeping poet, her sleeping poet. Sue knew sleep had been scarce over the last weeks with her poem being published and well... by her pushing Emily away. Oh how she wished she could take it back. To take away the pain she caused the girl holding her as if she were sand. Afraid that if she let go then sue would simply cease to exist that; she would slip from her hands and back into the sea. She hated that decision she made, but that was the past. All she can do now is promise Emily now and forevermore. 

Sue took her free hand and brought it to the sleeping poets face where she began tracing and mapping out every inch of her skin. The sleeping poet stirred lightly shiver running down her whole body making sue smile as she ran her slender fingers down the bridge of Emily’s nose. Sue was caught of guard when the poet grabbed her restless had in her own bringing it to her lips for a kiss before placing their now conjoined hands back to rest on Emily’s abdomen. 

“If you don’t stop that I’m gonna have to pin you down because your touch is setting me aflame” said Emily sleep evident in her voice.   
“I’m sorry...I just want to commit this moment permanently to my memory” replied Sue who place a featherlight kiss to Emily’s cheek and whispering “I love you Emily Dickinson” before laying he head back in its resting place. Nuzzled into Emily’s neck completely enloped in skin, warmth, and Emily’s scent. Who smelt of ink and roses. She fidgeted with her position until she was sure every inch of her was making contact with Emily in some way. She was so close that if someone where to chance upon them it would look like one person. Once she was settled in she heard Emily mumble back “I love you more Susan Gilbert” as sleep overtook both of them.

When Sue awoke she found that Emily and her must’ve changed positions in their sleep. Emily’s leg was slotted in between Sues much like hers was earlier, her arm lightly draped across her abdomen, with her head nestled into her neck breath tickling the skin there. Sue had one arm wrapped around Emily’s back and the other resting on the other girls arm draped across her. Sue moved the hand that was on her back up to weave in the poets dark brown locks planting a kiss to the top of the poets head. That’s when she heard the door opening to the conservatory sue panicked but did not move for fear of being seen she slowly lifted her eyes to see Maggie smiling down at them. 

“Hello lovelies I hate to ruin this special moment but I must warn you the others are starting to return.” Said Maggie smile still prominent on her face.   
“Fuck!-” Sue exclaimed panic evident in her face. Maggie however cut her off saying “I already cleaned and folded your clothes! I put them in Emily’s room. If you hurry quick we can get you two up there before the others arrive”   
Sue sighed “bless you Maggie! I’m so sorry for the mess and it’s so kind of you to do....” that’s when sue panicked more realizing this was the first person other than the two of them that knew of them.   
“Maggie please don’t tell anyone about this... please” sue pleaded desperately for fear that this could end as quickly as if began and she just got Emily back. She began to cry.   
“Oh my sweet child you mustn’t worry your secret is safe with me. I’ve had a feeling for quite sometime with all the letters that one there wrote you” Maggie reassured smiling gently at the girl. “I am happy for you two who deserve so much love. Now let’s move quickly” 

Sue looked down at the girl in her arms shaking her gently.   
“Emily wake up love! We have to move the others are coming back” with that Emily shot up from where she was a sleep.   
“Wha-what’s happening”said Emily sleep still evident in her voice. Sue smiled if not for the fear of their secrets being exposed to more she would’ve recreated earlier events again. “Everyone is coming back from church we have to go! Maggie has put our things in your room” sue said hurriedly. “Okay let’s go-wait” Emily’s eyes went wide “Maggie knows? What? How? She isn’t going to tell anyone is she? Oh sue I just got you back I can’t lose you again” Emily panicked. Sue rested a soothing hand on the girls cheek. “Don’t worry she did find us. She’s actually the one that came to warn me and do not fret she is not going to say a word. She is actually quite happy for us. “ she brought her other hand up to cup the poets face “Also you won’t lose me again I promise. I love you far to much and I meant what I said earlier I will never let you go again.” Sue said gently bringing her lips to kiss Emily’s gently before standing up reaching a hand down to help Emily up. 

Once up they exited through the door leading into the house where Maggie’s huge smile greeted them.   
“Let’s get you two upstairs! I’ll distract the others while you get dressed” said Maggie.   
Emily turned to Maggie before going up the stairs “thank- thank you Maggie it really means the world. I owe you so much” confessed Emily.   
“You owe me nothing my dear I’m happy you finally got what you deserve”said Maggie softly “now go!” She said causing a huge smile to erupt from Emily’s face as Sues hand dragged her upstairs and into Emily’s room. 

Once the door was close and locked Sue pinned Emily against it eyes dark with desire as they raked over Emily’s naked body. Sue leaned in capturing Emily’s lips in a heated kiss that was stopped abruptly by the sound of the front door opening. Sue’s head came to rest agains Emily’s forehead and cheek feeling Emily’s erratic breath against her ear. 

“Oh well how was church Mr. And Mrs. Dickinson?” They faintly heard Maggie hearing the click of the front door as well as the rustling of coats and dresses. 

“Well it burnt down so Austin kindly offered his home for service” Mr. Dickinson explained “although we were surprised to not see Sue present. You haven’t seen her have you”. Sue’s face lifter from its resting place immediately panic and dread written all over her gentle features. Sue looked to Emily who raised her hand to caress the girls cheek gingerly her eyes gentle and reassuring before placing a soft kiss to Sue’s lips. 

“She came a few moments ago to check on Emily” Maggie says. “Shall I go fetch them for dinner?” Asks Maggie. To which they only hear a muffled response. Emily and Sue turn to the close on their bed quickly redressing each other stopping only to place soft kisses on exposed skin here and there as if chasing a sunset as it disappeared on the horizon. The soft knock on their door bursting the bubble they had so perfectly created making the two girls jump apart.

“Who is it?” Emily asks. 

“It’s Maggie just come to let you girls know dinner is ready!” Said Maggie. 

“Okay be right down!” Emily exclaimed before turning to glance at Sue’s heart broken expression. Worry washed over Emily for a moment before realization of what was going on under the girls dark brown hair. Sue met Emily’s eyes finally breaking down 

“How am I supposed to go down there and pretend I love him after this? How am I supposed to portray this perfect wife? If only it was you who I belonged to. If only the last name was attached to this Dickinson not that one down there” Sue gestured wildly. 

Emily smiled sadly and stepped toward Sue eloping her in a hug. “Oh but Sue you do belong to me as I belong to you just as equally. Pretend it is my last name not Austin’s. As for the rest we will figure it out together. I just got you back and I do not intend on losing you.” Emily brought her fingers up to Sue’s chin forcing eye contact before saying “so we shall go out there and put on the best show” this made Sue smile before wiping her tears on her sleeve. She then grabbed Emily’s hand dragging her towards the door “well let’s go see those acting skills then Mrs. Dickinson!” She exclaimed smiling coyly now. Emily couldn’t help but smile back whispering “I love you” as they made their way down the stairs.


	2. Dinner with the Dickinsons

Dinner was relatively eventful to say the least. Everyone was absorbed and gushing about the details of the church catching fire that it left Sue and Emily with ample opportunities to lock eyes. Both women taking turns smiling slyly and mouthing I love you to one another. Sue was seated directly across from Emily beside Austin as to keep up appearance. Everyone to absorbed in their own conversations and theories to be bothered by the two women or to even notice them.

“How was your evening my love?” Questioned Austin who had turned to speak to Sue. Emily glanced up to see Sue cringe at “my love” as it rolled off Austin’s lips.   
“It was great! I hadn’t heard from Emily about her next publishing so I came to ask her about it” Sue replied expertly crushing any and all suspicion of anything. It was then that Emily slipped her leg over to caress Sue’s, watching in delight as the other girl blushed and gasped out loud fidgeting in her chair slightly. Everyone’s eyes turned to Sue and she played it off as she “couldn’t believe that happened to the church.. it was tragic” Emily stopped listing halfway through the explanation getting lost in the motion of Sue’s Lips. Blushing at the memory of the sins they performed on Emily earlier that same evening. Emily swore this is what would send her to hell. Pining over Sue’s lips when a church has burnt to the ground. Sue shot a glare across the table at the instigator of her very public reaction. As Emily smiled triumphantly across the table.   
“And how about you Emily?” Mrs. Dickinson asked. 

“Oh it was fantastic! I spent it discovering a lot of things to write about and remembering things I had long forgotten” said Emily sending a smirk in Sue’s direction as the memories of moans and skin from earlier flashed into her mind. Austin spit out his drink in pure shock at this response knowing full well what had happened here. Concerned eyes from around turned to look at the boy who waived it off blaming drinking to fast. As everyone turned their attention back to the poet. 

“Like what?” Mrs. Dickinson asked.   
“Oh you know warmth on my skin electricity shooting through my veins at its touch” said Emily eyes glazing over with lust. Sue kicked Emily under the table. “Ow...” everyone tired to look at her. “Sorry hit my knee on the table she covered. 

“Whatever do you mean Emily? It’s touch? Did you finally find an acceptable suitor?” Asked Mrs. Dickinson.   
“You know mother the sun!” Emily exclaimed never missing a beat. “More than acceptable to me yes” she mumbled under her breath chancing a look at sue. Who smiled her eye filling with every ounce of love she could muster.

Everyone went back to whatever conversation had plagued them before dismissing Emily’s reply as the poet she was. Emily turned and winked at Sue as her leg caressed the poets under the table. Sue smiled lightly knowing full well that the “sun” the poet spoke of was Sue herself. Having referred to her as such in earlier poems only seen by the suns eyes herself. Sue was the sun and the muse of every poem Emily wrote and she felt honored to be the only one who knew. 

The rest of the dinner went on without a hitch.  
Emily and Sue continued to play footsie under the table casting glances and smirks at each other. 

After dinner, Emily and Sue offered to help Maggie with the dishes claiming that the others had had an eventful day and deserved to rest after the burning of the church. No one questioned their unusual antics tonight and everyone scurried to their rooms sleep beginning to over come them all. 

Austin stopped Sue before she could go to the kitchen. “May we talk in private a moment?” He asked. Sue simply nodded letting Austin pull her away from her heart who stopped in her tracks on the way into the kitchen. Emily registering Sue was no longer behind her peeked her head around the corner of the door frame seeing her and Austin discussing something in hushed tones. From their body language you could tell it was important. 

Sue and Austin were by the door. 

“Because I’m in love with her because I’ve been in love with her since the beginning” Sue whispered screamed at Austin.   
Hurt flashed through Austin’s eyes “did you ever love me at all?” Austin asked.   
“For a time I did.. or at least I thought I did. I love you Austin just in a different way from your sister and I tried to push those feeling I had for her away because she is a woman and that’s not allowed and I would be shunned from society forever. So I thought that if I loved you I could throw myself into that then my love for her would fade over time but it never did. It only got stronger... Austin she’s the only person who makes me feel things that makes me feel loved and accepted and... and alive” Sue confessed. Finally breaking down the trust wall with Austin and letting him inside her head. “Oh” was Austin’s only reply as he absorbed this new information that was sprung on him. First shock then slowly understanding and acceptance came over Austin. 

He had embraced that his marriage with sue was over before it began when Emily made her cry from joy by merely words on a scrap of paper. Jealousy had made him ban her from the wedding. He knew he could never illicit the same reaction from her himself. As much as it hurt his pride to say it Emily was always the smarter of the Dickinson had she been born a man she would have ruled the roost. Austin thought to his new found desire and admiration for Jane the way that she and her baby made him feel. This brought a smile to Austin’s face.   
“I think I understand Sue at least I’m trying and willing to understand. While it pains me that I can’t illicit this same reaction from you, I do love my sister and want only the best for her. Even if that means letting her have you or rather letting you have her. Dickinson don’t get divorced it’s forbidden, however, I give your freedom to live your life as you please. I tried to stop you before, but I’ve discovered you can’t stop love. You don’t chose who you love but when someone becomes your person then they stay your person. I too have found someone who makes me feel those things that my sister makes you feel” said Austin pausing for a moment “all I ask Sue is that we can keep public appearances every once in awhile just to keep the Dickinson name in good graces. If not for me then for Emily” he said eyes pleading. 

Sue looked at him shocked expecting him to fight or ban her from ever seeing Emily again but instead she was met with understanding and compassion. “I.. uh.. of course I will Austin.” Sue stammered the beginnings of a smile appearing on her face. She touched his arm “I do love you Austin I hope you know! I just love you more as a friend and I thank you for understanding me and I hope that Jane keeps you happy because you deserve it you deserve to have that family Austin and it saddens me that I couldn’t be the one to give it to you” Sue sympathized. “I think I’m a different life we would’ve worked out nicely” Sue and Austin smiled. 

“Welp I should be off! Should you come home tonight I think it best I stay in the guest room from now on. Would you agree?” Austin asked. Sue nodded and replied “I agree and thank you again Austin. You truly are wonderful” with that Austin was out the door leaving Sue in the now empty foyer the house absolutely still in the early night light as everyone had gone to bed. 

Sue was so lost in thought that she missed Emily entering the room. Emily came behind her and slotted her arms around her waist kissing her shoulder before resting her chin upon it. This made Sue jump in surprise.   
“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Emily asked squeezing her gently feeling Sue relax against her.   
“Austin and I just had a talk and I.. accidentally blurted out a bunch of things about you and how much I love you” the girl replied. Shock came over Emily’s face. “Wait my brother knows? And what happened?” Said Emily frantically. Sue took this moment to turn in Emily’s arms so they were now face to face before answering “and he’s okay with it. He said he understood that he loved me and loved you and although he was sad he couldn’t make me happy he was elated that I had you to make me happy” she said smiled wide on her face. “He’s happy? He really said that? My brother? My idiot brother?” Asked Emily. “Yes and he is not as stupid as you would think Emily” sue said rolling her eyes before kissing Emily with a hunger like never before. Emily returned the sentiment only breaking to remark “Remind me to thank him later” Sue laughed kissing the smirk off Emily’s face   
“Let’s go upstairs” She remarked lustfully grabbing Emily’s hand and dragging her upstairs. “Yes ma’am” is all she heard as they reached the top step quickly making their way to Emily’s room. 

It was there that the soft side of forgiveness took place being replaced by love and admiration. 

Sue pushed Emily against the door much like she did earlier kissing the poets lips soundly.   
“I’ve been waiting all night to do this. Now where were we?” Sue muttered between kisses moving over her jaw to that spot just behind Emily’s ear that made her knees give out. 

“Right about there I believe” Emily managed to get out between gasps as Sue made her way down her neck.  
Emily’s breaths getting more labored with every kiss. That is when Sue found Emily’s pulse point making all the air leave Emily’s lungs at once. Sue smirked priding herself in the reaction she cause further investigating this particular spot. Sue kiss’s it again this time adding a swipe of her tongue causing Emily’s whole body to shudder. She could feel Emily’s heart pounding beneath her lips as she went it one last time adding a quick bite to the mix causing Emily to let out a sharp “fuuuck”. It was a little louder than Emily intended causing Sue to bring her hand up to cover Emily’s mouth stilling in her tracts. 

After they were sure no one heard Sue smirked at Emily 

“Well I’m glad I found that spot!” She said coyly hand still over Emily’s mouth. The poet glared back lovingly before biting down on the hand over her mouth eliciting a gasp of “ow” from Sue. Quickly Emily kissed the spot she had inflicted pain soothing the sting with her tongue. It was now Emily’s turn to torture sue. An idea sparked in Emily’s mind as the poet grabbed the muses hand taking one of her fingers in her mouth and quickly pulling it out with a “pop” all the while never breaking eye contact with the girl in front of her. The feeling of Emilys tongue on her finger made her eyes roll in the back of her skull. Causing her neck to be exposed giving Emily the perfect opportunity to make her counter attack. 

A content sigh escaped Sue’s lips as Emily pepper kisses on her neck like a trail of gun powder that she light aflame with her tongue next. Setting fire to Sue’s whole body. Emily made quick work again of the dress sue wore. Sue hadn’t even realized Emily was undoing buttons until her jacket was pushed off her shoulders exposing her chest to the pleasure of Emily’s lips. 

Emily ghosted her lips from the underside of Sue’s jaw all the way to her clavicle where she began kissing across each. Sue loved how Emily payed the utmost attention to every inch of her as if her skin were the paper and her lips the poetry.   
Missing the soft supple feel of them on her own, Sue grabbed Emily’s face tugging her lips back up to hers. Moaning as Emily ran her tongue across her lips asking for permission. Sue complied opening her mouth slightly to allow Emily’s tongue to enter deepening the kiss. Sue’s hand came up to thread through Emily’s dark hair holding her in place. 

In one swift movement Emily spins Sue around so her back is to Emily this causes a yelp of surprise to come from Sue making Emily smirk as she began untying the corset clinging to Sue’s curves. Stopping just for a moment to kiss the girls exposed shoulder before untying the final knot letting the corset fall to the ground. Sue turned, now blatantly aware of how many layers Emily still had on compared to her now almost naked body; used her nimble fingers to make quick work of both Emily’s dress and corset. Pushing Emily back onto the bed before placing her own body atop of hers kissing her desperately leaving her hands to wander over Emily’s body touching everywhere she could reach. 

Emily stopped suddenly looking up at Sue as if she were the most precious gem.   
Sue’s brow furrowed at the sudden change of pace bringing her hand to Emily’s cheek. “What’s going on in that head?” Sue asked softly pushing a strand of hair behind Emily’s ear. 

Emily closed her eyes against Sue’s touch before stating “I’ve felt the thirst of 1000 suns, but I’ve never felt a thirst quite as strong as the one I feel for you.” Emily paused to open her eyes once again and continued “For awhile I felt as though I were a flower promised rain, but gifted drought instead. A flower who is now experiencing the rain of a 1000 nights in one. A flower now drowning in all the influx of emotion” Emily sighed “I love you Sue, so much. I just am afraid that you will leave again, that I’m not what you want when all I do is want you. To be near you to touch you, hold you, kiss you even.” Emily shook her head upon seeing Sue’s confused face “what I’m trying to say is that this all feels like lucid dream and I don’t wanna wake up from it, but it feels as though I might be forced from this slumber so I’m just trying to soak up every moment I have left.” A tear escaped Emily’s eye being quickly wiped away by the pad of Sue’s thumb. 

“Emily look at me” when Emily’s eyes did not budge sue added “please.” The poets eyes clouded with tears lifted locking with her muses.

“Em you are what I want/ who I want. That hasn’t changed since we were 14. I tried so hard for it not to be so. For it not to be you , my best friend, but the fact of it is you are my best friend and the love of my life. I only think of you Emily Dickinson and you alone. I meant what I said earlier I can’t escape you. You have this hold over me that I never want you to let go of and I know that now.” Sue paused taking Emily’s face in both hands “ I know you are scared, but I promise you I will not be going anywhere and I promise that I will be here when you wake in the morning for as long as you’ll have me.” Sue kissed Emily soundly but gentle pouring as much love and trust into that kiss as she had to give. Emily returned with just as much passion if not more. 

It was in this moment that the gentle side of forgiveness was instilled. Suddenly the pace slowed down. Touches became softer, kisses almost featherlight. Both women taking their time with one another simply enjoying the feel of the other as if mapping a road to the stars. It was here that love was made. Not the make up sex from before that was heated and rushed. This was gentle and forgiving as if each touch and kiss was healing some part of their souls broken by the events of the last few months. Piece by piece they healed in the confines of the room on the small twin bed.


	3. Shipwrecked and Spent

Emily awoke the next morning to a tickling in her face. Opening her eyes slowly to identify the offender of her peaceful sleep she was met with trusses of dark brown hair. Brown as the bark on Emily’s favorite tree, her favorite eyes, and it belonged to Emily’s only favorite human. She nuzzled further into it tightening her grip on its owner who began to stir slightly. Inhaling deeply, she caught hints of: peony, wood, and freshly baked bread. The smell was like coming home. It was the way Emily imagined poetry smelt. She let the scent lull her back to sleep blanketing her mind in warmth and peace.

Sue was the next to awake. The sunlight pouring through the blinds as if vexed they were still asleep. She squinted and stretched her arms over her head causing a groan to emit from somewhere behind her. She felt an arm wrap tighter around her torso so she stretched again this time pushing her body back in the direction of the noise, causing an even bigger moan to emit from behind her. The arm around her torso tightened again pulling her into its warmth. If sue didn’t know any better she would’ve confused it with the suns warmth. She felt a soft sigh trickle down the skin of her exposed neck causing a shiver to run down her body as the arms holding her stilled again. Sue smirked and grinding her hips back again this time eliciting sleepy words from her captor.   
“If you don’t stop. I’m gonna have to pin you to this bed ma’am”   
Sue made the movement again eliciting an even deeper moan.   
“why don’t you go ahead and do it then” sue challenged.   
Before she could blink she was pinned to the bed. Sue squealed in surprise as lips attacked anywhere they could reach. She sighed but was quickly replaced by a giggle when one of the hands pinning her arms left and began to tickling her. Writhing and gasping beneath the weight sue managed to exclaim “Emily-Em stop!” between laughs.   
“That’s not the magic word” emails teased back continuing her tickling. “Please Emily” Sue gasped doing her best impression of puppy dog eyes while being tickled to death by the girl above. The hand being used a weapon stilled and Emily’s sleep donned eyes met Sue’s.   
“Fine... find, but only because you are cute when you beg” Emily smirked winking at Sue who gasped in protest.   
“I did not beg. I simply asked politely. Which is something you wouldn’t know if it bit you in that nice ass of yours” sue shot back smirk equally as big.   
“Oh so you think my ass is nice huh? Emily shot back smirking even more if possible. This remark made Sue to roll her eyes as she brought her now free hand up to push a stray hair out of Emily’s face smiling softly.  
“I do” she said leaning up to kiss Emily’s lips softly using it as her distraction to wrap her hand behind Emily and squeeze said ass. Emily squealed in surprise as Sue squeezed again. Sue released a small laugh at the reaction pulling Emily down to rest on top of her. Emily distributed her weight to her elbows looking down into Sue’s eyes adoringly. Emily brought her hand up this tune to delicately push Sue’s hair behind her ear. Continuing with her motion she let her fingers lazily trace down the girls jaw and over her soft lips. Sue’s eyes fluttered closed as fingers were replaced with lips. She soon let out a gasp of frustration when those soft lips left her skin. Fluttering her eyes open she was met with Emily’s chocolate brown eyes. Usually they were as dark as the soil in Emily’s plants, but today they were soft and light as they gazed upon sue. Her heart swelled at the way Emily was looking at her with so much love and admiration. Emily brought her hand up to rest on Sue’s cheek.   
“I want a lifetime with you.” admitted Emily eyes boring into Sue’s hazel ones trying to convey every ounce of truth she could into that gaze. “I feel as though I am a pirate who discovered gold for the first time now I never want to stop”   
“Well Captain Dickinson why don’t you come claim yer booty and shiver me timber’s” teased Sue wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.   
“Arrrrr I sure would like to pillage yer booty” Emily wittily shot back with a wink before crashing her lips onto Sue’s silencing her laughs like a wave on the shore.   
Emily began kissing down Sue’s neck. Only breaking contact to pull her nightgown off. Then began making her way between the valley of her breast down toward the sea raging between her legs. Emily teasingly and agonizingly slow kissed Sue’s inner thighs nipping and getting close to her center but never touching. 

“A great Captain knows they must go down on their ship” Emily smirked before finally placing her lips on Sue’s center licking tentatively looking up from her position between Sue’s legs to meet her eyes. Licking again only when Sue’s eyes rolled close and a moan escaped her delicate lips. Emily continued this path changing pace every now and again, adding a finger her and there, slowly bringing sue to the edge. Sue moaning Emily’s name the whole time her hand tangled in Emily’s dark brown locks as if anchoring her to the earth.  
With one final lick on those sensitive nerves she sent sue overboard. If Sue’s body was fresh water on the sea she was making sure to lap up every last drop savoring the taste. 

Emily climbed back up Sue’s body kissing her way up delicately as she came down from orgasm. Finally meeting Sue’s lips as she tastes herself on Emily’s mouth sighing into the kiss before running her own tongue across Emily’s lips begging for entrance. Emily complied opening her lips allowing Sue’s tongue to slide in effortlessly never breaking rhythm. Sue began pulling Emily’s nightgown off her body discarding it next to hers on the floor. Sue’s kisses were definitely hungrier than Emily’s. She was more into agonizing teasing the kind that brought you to the edge only to stop where as Emily took her time taking you to the edge. Emily enjoyed sightseeing while Sue enjoyed the adrenaline that came with danger. Her lips licked and nipped anywhere they could reach on their path. Emily yelped grabbing Sue’s hair forcefully. Sue had forgone the teasing build up of kisses, unlike Emily, and went straight for the treasure plunging her tongue in; desperate to taste gold. As promised she brought Emily tantalizingly close to the edge before stopping. Emily groaned in irritation making Sue smirk. Sue feeling adventurous blew on Emily’s center like a kid to a candle all the while watching Emily intently as Emily drew in a sharp breath.   
“Jesus....God...Sue please” Emily whimpered eyes squeezed shut. “I need you now please sue” Emily pleaded desperately. Sue had to admit having Emily the strong willed very outspoken poet bent to her will turned her on. Knowing only she had the power to completely unravel the girls tough exterior made her whole body scream in excitement. Sue blew again. This time Emily’s eyes met hers with a look that could rival that of a puppy abandoned on the street. In a lustful raspy voice she pleaded again never breaking eye contact “please”   
Sue gave in this time making quick work of the girl. Bringing her to the edge before jumping off into the deep end. Emily’s body arched and writhed beneath Sue as she helped her come down from her intense orgasm. 

Sue climbed back up to lie down on her back. Emily rolled over and collapsed her body on top of Sue’s laying her head on Sue’s bare chest glistening with sweat. Sue brought one arm around Emily’s body to hug her close while the other tangled in Emily’s long dark locks as they caught their breath. Emily clinging to Sue as if she were a lifebuoy and she a drinker sailor shipwrecked and spent.


	4. Compromise Comes At A Cost: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue has to keep up an appearance at a party for Austin’s lover and Emily is not happy about it.

It had been exactly a week since Emily and Sue made up. Exactly a week since Sue promised to keep up appearances with austin and it was now the day Sue had to make good on said promise.  
It was Austin’s godsons first birthday and he had graciously offered to throw a party for the boy and his mother/ secret lover Jane. Austin had made a point to invite both Emily and Sue coming to terms with the fact that anywhere his wife went Emily would follow. His wife, such a funny word seeing as they hadn’t shared a bed or even a house in a week. Anytime Sue had she spent with Emily or vice versa. They did their best to stay clear of the Evergreens out of respect for Austin. Tonight being the exception as public appearances were a must for the couple hosting the soirée. 

Emily had been dreading this moment all week. She was never good at sharing. She never shared. Not her poetry, food, and definitely not Sue. Especially not since they reconnected. Since that beautiful day they hadn’t spent a second apart. They were to busy undressing and daydreaming to concern themselves with society or even those who’s roof they lived under. What Emily would give to go back to that complete utter bliss that was crashing down around her as she threw a tantrum in her room.  
“Must you really go?” Emily groaned throwing herself on the bed.  
“Emily honey, you know I promised to keep up appearances in exchange for Austin’s silence” Sue comforted sitting at the edge of the bed.  
“Ugh.... tonight will be misery” Emily groaned again throwing her arm over her eyes dramatically. This made Sue laugh causing Emily to remove her arm and look up at the girl. “What? You think it won’t be? To go the whole night without being able to touch you, kiss you, or hold you. Knowing full well what those lips and hands can do to me in return! If that is not misery I don’t know what is Sue!” Said Emily throwing herself back onto the bed once more.  
“It won’t be easy for me either you know?” Sue sighed. “I have to pretend to be madly in love with the wrong Dickinson while the right one who I am madly in love with is only inches away.” Sue moved to pry Emily’s hands away from her face intertwining their fingers together. “We will just have to get through this together Em, okay? At the end of the day you are the only one I want and you are the one I will be going home with” Emily smiled at Sue’s use of “home” before leaning up to kiss her. “You are my home Sue Gilbert Dickinson” Emily smiled kissing Sue again swiping her tongue over the girls bottom lip begging to deepen it. Sue obliged opening her mouth to tangle her tongue with Emily’s. Sue moved fully on the bed to straddle Emily’s hips and her hands traveled up to tangle in the girls hair as their kissing became more heated. Emily’s lips moved to Sue’s neck drawing a long deep moan from the girls lips. Sue was brought from her bliss upon hearing a carriage arrive outside. “Shit” gasped Sue. Emily was kissing her chest now thinking Sue’s gasp as one of pleaser and not of panic. “Em hun I have to go! I have to go now” Sue exclaimed as Emily stopped kissing and buried her head on Sue’s chest holding her close for a moment longer. “Love?” Sue asked softer this time causing Emily to look up.  
“I know... I know” Emily said dread written in her dark brown eyes. Sue kissed her soundly before extracting herself from Emily’s arms.  
“You’re the one I’ve always wished for. I’m yours and I love you more than anything else” sue admitted kissing Emily’s pout right off her face before turning back to the door looking back at her poet one more time before leaving. 

Sue suddenly felt heavier. Breathing was always harder without Emily by her side. But she painted on a brave face and made her way across the lawn to face her husband. She did her best to mentally prepare herself for the night ahead. All the pointless dull conversations she will be required to keep. When all she really wanted was crawl back in bed with the poet now looking out the window watching her heart go to the house next door.


	5. Compromise Comes At A Cost: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is a green monster, but damn did I look good in green.

Emily watched as her heart left the room and walked next door. A fog had settled in her mind the moment Sue left. Her heart felt heavy. If she had to go to this party then she was going to have to look irresistible to ensure that Sue’s attention would not be leaving her. Taking one last look in the mirror Emily got to work. 

A groan could be heard throughout the house and Maggie made quick work of running upstairs to find its culprit. As she reached Emily’s door she could hear mumbling and what sounded like things being thrown within.  
“Whatever is the matter my dear?” Asked Maggie as she opened the door to find dresses strewed all over the girls room. Emily was lying on the floor her hair amiss.  
“Oh dear...” said Maggie as she took in the sight.  
Emily looked up at Maggie defeated “how am I supposed to make Sue jealous when none of these dresses are good enough and my hair won’t cooperate and I’m terrible at make up?” Emily sighed looking back up at the ceiling.  
“Well you’ll do it with my help dearie! Believe it or not I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I did have four husbands you know! I had to learn how to make em jealous” Maggie said smiling down at the Dickinson. “Now up you come! Let’s get to work, we don’t have much time.” As she ushered Emily up and began picking out the perfect dress.

The Evergreens were bustling with people here and there and in the center of all the commotion stood Austin with Sue at his side greeting guests as they came. Sue was in a deep green dress that hugged her features like a glove. Insinuating all the right areas. On the surface they never looked happier, but if you were to look a little closer you could see the dullness in Sue’s eyes, or the way Austin recoiled at the touch as if Sue’s skin had burned him, the way they kept more distance between each other than usual. Luckily no one but Emily ever picked up on these things. Being the poet she was the details mattered more to her than any of these people. Speaking of which “Where is Emily?” Sue asked Lavina hugging her other sister-in-law. Sue would be lying if Lavina hadn’t grown on her. Over the past year she was the only person besides Emily who was there for her, who she could count on.  
“Oh she was still at the house when we left. She was groaning about something. Who knows with her.” Lavinia said rolling her eyes.  
This made Sue’s heart sink as her mind began racing with thoughts. Would she not be coming. Had sue dismissed her cries for help too much earlier. Maybe Emily was right tonight would be misery if she didn’t come. About that time someone walked through the door and Sue swore her heart stopped, jaw agape. It was Emily in the most beautiful crimson dress she had ever seen. It was off the shoulder with a deep plunging neckline leaving her clavicles prominently defined. She wore her hair up in a messy-ish bun with loose curls falling to frame the girls face perfectly. Her ears were adorned in gold dangle earrings. Her face make up with more natural minus one detail. That’s when Sue’s eyes found the girls lips adorned in perhaps the best shade of red. The kind of red that rivaled a rose or even the blood coursing hot through her veins for that matter. Sue’s lips went out to lick her own suddenly feeling very hot.  
She was fully lost in the thought of those red lips marking her body inch by inch claiming it at hers. That she hadn’t realized someone had asked her a question. “Sue hello? You in there?” Lavinia asked breaking Sue from her trance. “Wha-what is it?” Sue asked shaking her head and focusing her attention back to Lavinia, well at least attempting too as Emily made her way over to the group. Every inch of Sue’s body became hyper aware at how close Emily was standing to her. Her body almost jolted at every slight touch of fabric. Every accidental touch of skin that sent electricity through Sue’s body making her tingle with excitement.  
“I said what kind of festivities are planned for this evening? and who else will be attending?” Lavinia asked skeptically looking from Emily to Sue, but choosing not to question it. After all Sue and Emily were always quite close inseparable even.  
“Oh uh I’m not sure Austin and Jane did most of the planning for this one so you will have to ask him.” Sue explained and Lavinia quickly turned her attention to her brother quickly losing interest in the girl in front of her.  
Sue let out a small sigh of relief before she noticed Emily moving to now stand in front of her. Emily leaned in kissing both Sue’s cheeks stopping at the one furthest away from her brother to whisper “if you don’t close your mouth you’ll start to catch flies” before stepping back smirking. Then quickly moving to greet her brother timidly leaving Sue’s frozen still mouth opening in closing like a fish out of water. 

The rest of the party went off without a hitch.... well that was until George arrive making a beeline straight to Emily. Sue’s eyes hadn’t left Emily all night and the only times they did were when she was pulled in for small talk and conversations she didn’t bother listening to. She only managed to murmur “uh huh” , “okay”, and “ohh” as a response every now and again to give off the illusion she was paying the slightest bit of attention. She had last sight of Emily moments ago but her blood ran cold when she heard an all so familiar laugh that could only be owned by the one and only Emily Dickinson her eyes darted around searching for its source. That’s when she saw it.. or shall I say him. George was sitting particularly close to Emily: her hand on his arm, head rolled back, laughing at the story he was telling. Sue felt the color drain from her face quickly being replaced by red, she felt her blood boil inside her like a volcano about to erupt. Only she was allowed to make Emily laugh like that. Sue rushed over to the pair  
“Emily come with me I need your help with something” Sue demanded. Emily looked up surprised to see Sue “oh but George here was telling me the most amazing story about his trip to find gold. Can’t Lavinia help you?” Emily asked causing Sue to glare.  
“No. I need your help now come with me... please” Sue demanded once again only adding the please as an after though as to seem less aggressive. Emily went to say something, but decided against it when she saw the look in Sue’s eyes decided to concede allowing Sue to drag her off the couch and upstairs away from prying eyes and ears. 

Once upstairs in the guest room Sue turned and locked the door eliciting a questioned look from Emily. “Sue what the..” but before she could finish her train of thought Sue’s lips were crashing onto hers desperately while pushing her back against the opposite wall. Emily welcomed her affection eagerly returning it before pushing Sue back slightly hand on her chest to keep her from a second attack. “Sue I love this energy, but what has gotten into you all of a sudden?” Emily breathed out trying to get her heart rate under control. “Please Emily like you don’t know. You walk in here looking like this, so breathtakingly gorgeous with lips, god those lips. I’ve been wondering what the color red taste like all evening. Then you and George..” Sue confessed the words rolling off her tongue faster than she could stop them. “Wait are you jealous?” Emily asked smirking. “No” Sue said immediately, cheeks flushing almost the shade of Emily’s lips.  
“Is Sue Dickinson jealous of George?”Emily pushed smile wide. “Maybe..” Sue almost whispered looking down at the floor suddenly interested in her shoes. Emily stepped closer putting her hand under the girls chin forcing her to look up at Emily. “You know jealousy is a green monster, but damn do you look good in green.” Emily said winking which made Sue laugh. “Plus i’d be lying if I didn’t say it was my plan all along. Although it wouldn’t have worked without Maggie’s help” Emily admitted smiling triumphantly at sue whose mouth was agape for the second time that evening. She shoved Emily playfully “I can’t believe you were trying to make me jealous. I’m mad at you” she huffed chin pushed to the air doing her best to play mad. “Uh huh that explains why you were jumping my bones as soon as you locked the door” Emily shot back rolling her eyes.  
“Fine I was jealous of George.... like I’m jealous of that lipstick that gets to touch those perfect lips.” Sue conceded sighing before continuing “I’m especially jealous of how George was making you laugh. I wanna be the only one that makes that angelic sound fall off those perfect lips” sue reached up and touched them. “Is that so? Then why don’t you mark me as yours then” Emily said breathlessly. With that she leaned up and replaced her fingers with her lips kissing soundly. “You know we still have a few minutes before people start to notice we are gone” Emily said against Sue’s lips and she pushed her down onto the bed. “I don’t give a fuck if people notice we are gone” Sue gasped out between kisses quickly moving her attention to the poets neck. Emily let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a growl at that shocked at Sue’s disregard for manners. Especially when she was usually so polite. 

Some time later Emily and Sue emerged their appearance slightly more disheveled. Sue’s lips were almost the same color as Emily’s, red and swollen. Emily’s lipstick a little more smudged. Emily also had a small bruise on her neck right where her jaw met, inflicted by Sues lips. She wore it proudly like a trophy. Sue’s updo was a little more lopsided from Emily’s accidental pulling which sue had stop to reprimand her for saying something about how they had to stay presentable. As they reached the bottom of the stairs into the light Emily caught a glare of red “Shit Sue! lipstick on your neck” exclaimed Emily frantically wiping at Sue’s neck to eliminate the red hue. She did one more once over and after confirming there was no more red anywhere noticeable on sue they rejoined the party that was still raging on. 

Emily was swiftly yanked in the direction of the couch upon entering the room “um where have you been?” Asked Lavinia “I had to help sue pick out new paint for upstairs and she was showing me all the new dresses she just got in” Emily lied hoping it was enough to convince Vinnie.  
“Okay well you missed Toshiaki making a complete fool out of himself. Oh, and George was asking after you he said you disappeared.” Lavinia said seemingly unsuspicious of Emily’s excuse. “Damn sounds like a shit show. I should probably go find George” Emily said beginning to excuse herself only stopping in her tracks when Lavinia said “oh and Emily! I hope you and sue had fun up there” with a wink before turning her attention back to the rest of the guest. Emily stood mouth agape staring at the back of Lavinia head. Did Lavinia know? Emily sat back down beside her sister. “What do you mean by ‘had fun up there’?” Asked Emily panicking now. “Oh I think you know Emily” Vinnie said winking again. “You won’t tell anybody Vinnie? You promise?” Emily pleaded. Vinnie smilies “of course not sis! I always knew there was something going on between you two. Always sneaking around... oh and you uh have a hickey on your neck” she said with a boop of her finger on Emily’s nose making the poet blush the same color as her dress. “Thanks Vinnie you are the best! I love you” Emily’s smiled lifting herself from the couch before her arm was grabbed once again “oh and Emily?”  
“Mhmm” Emily replied.  
“You’ll be getting the water from now on” said Vinnie smiling coyly.  
“Thats Fair” Emily agreed before walking away to find George her smile wider than usual. 

Emily found George by the door gathering his coat and hat. “Oh George there you are!” Emily exclaimed. George turned smiling widely at the girl “Emily so glad I caught you before I left. I wanted to give you this. I found it when I was out West and knew you must have it.” Exclaimed George handing her a book. Emily looked down gasping at the title “The Complete History of Mount Vesuvius and Pompeii” it read. The poet squealed before throwing her arms around George for a tight hug. Although the boy was head over heels in love with Emily and even though they had their differences she still valued his friendship greatly. “Oh George I love it thank you so much!” Turning her attention back to the book.  
“Well Emily Dickinson I bid you ado” George said as he dramatically bowed for theatrics causing Emily to giggle curtsying back “I fair thee well George Gould” 

The rest of the festivities went on smoothly. Everyone mingled and danced. slowly people started to take leave one by one as the party came to a close leaving only the Dickinson inside the living room of the evergreens. Austin sighed deeply as he sank into an armchair “guys I actually had a lot of fun” he smiled looking at his siblings sitting on the couch across from them. “Me too, but I’m going home now” Vinnie replied standing and taking her leave. “I also had a lot of fun. Thank you for the invite Austin.” Emily said “oh and I’m glad you have Jane I see how happy she makes you” Austin smiled softly “I’m glad you have Sue” he admitted smiling softly at the girl. Emily looked over and smiled at the girl who had fallen asleep against the arm of the couch. Oh how that girl had her entire heart wrapped around her finger. “Yeah, yeah I’m really thankful I have her” Emily agreed. “Well brother we will get out of your hair. Thanks again for the party it was really lovely and thank you for.. ya know” Emily said motioning to the girl beside him. Austin smiled softly as he stood up coming to rest his hand on his sisters shoulder “she was never mine to begin with, but you are welcome” and with that he left up the stairs Emily and Sue had disappeared up earlier. 

Emily looked back at sue who was still asleep shaking her softly “Ready to go home love?” To which she heard Sue’s mumbled reply of “yes please” with that they made their journey across the yard toward home.


End file.
